


Miracles happen

by Habanero00



Series: Miracles happen [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Children, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Developing Relationship, Doctor Suh Youngho, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kindergartner Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnant Yuta, Protective Lee Taeyong, Second Chances, Single Parent Nakamoto Yuta, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Students, Taeyong and Johnny are brothers, Unplanned Pregnancy, YuTen are bestfirends, Yuta is struggling, Yuta is the best dad, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Being a lonely father is not the easiest task.Yuta tries to do everything he can to ensure a happy and peaceful life for his child.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Miracles happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748350
Comments: 61
Kudos: 217





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so please be patient with my errors :)

"Mr. Nakamoto. Mr. Nakamoto." The midwife tried to focus Yuta's attention on herself to get any reaction, but it was a difficult task. "We need a name for the boy." She added, hoping that maybe this would make the young father look at her.

It took a moment before Yuta regained minimal consciousness. When this happened, he felt tremendous pain, emptiness, and dizziness caused by intense light in the operating room. He barely turned his head to the side, trying to read the words of the midwife after the lip movements. As soon as he understood them, he took a deep breath and said:

"Chittapon, ask him." Immediately afterward he lost consciousness again.

At that time, the Thai man walked around the operating room impatiently, worrying about the condition of his friend. Yuta has been fragile and weak over the past few weeks because the pregnancy has worn him out. When the time came for delivery, he was even more worried about whether the Japanese would be all right. A nurse came out of the room and approached him with a question, first making sure that he was the person Yuta had mentioned. The student didn't let her come to a word at first, because he was asking about the condition of his friend and the delivery. He was a little worried when he heard that the Japanese man was very weak, but the nurse's assurance let him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I came to ask the name for the boy. Mr. Nakamoto pointed you to this task, probably wanting to leave the decision to his baby's father." She smiled but became serious seeing indignation on the face of the Thai.

"I am not the father of the boy! He is my best friend. He is my brother from another mother, and as I'll be the best uncle that my friend's son could have, his name will be Jiseok. Nakamoto Jiseok." Chittapon said both outraged and excited.

"So who is the father?" Continued the nurse.

"Is this really the most important thing? A child may not have a father. Yuta will be the best parent, even if he is a single father. He also has me, so don't worry. And if you can, please don't mention it with him, it's a difficult topic." The Thai added and the nurse gave him an understanding look and immediately left to return to the operating room.


	2. Two

Yuta and Chittapon met for the first time on the day the school year began. It was a rather unusual meeting, which they laughed to this very day. The Boy moved to Osaka when his father got a job here. Unwillingly, he and his mother went with him and the young man began his primary school education here. As the knowledge of his Japanese ended with a question about the toilet, the boy didn't have high hopes for graduation. So, when the first bell rang, announcing the start of the lesson, Chittapon quickly bypassed the other classmates and headed for the last desk at the end of the classroom to take a seat as far as possible from others. To his disappointment, a Japanese boy came up with an identical idea, who along with his blond hair had already spread out on the last desk.

The Thai sighed with resignation. He could do nothing but find a new place, but all the best was already taken. He was ready to leave when suddenly a soft murmur sound came to his ears. Chittapon froze, wondering if he had heard correctly. It couldn't be possible for him to be able to hear the meowing of the cat when he was on the third floor of the school building. The boy looked suspiciously at the Japanese sitting on the bench. The sound repeated and Thai spotted a slight movement of the other and his jacket, from which suddenly a red cat's tail began to stick out. Not knowing why Chittapon took the place next to a stranger boy and covered the protruding tail with his jacket. The other looked at him surprised, but understanding that the Thai wanted to help him, he relaxed.

"Do you have a cat here?" Chittapon asked calmly, trying not to confuse the words.

"I found him on my way to school and I couldn't leave him in the street with a sick paw." The stranger replied with a slight sulk, and the Thai needed a long moment to understand what he said.

"You're not very good at Japanese, are you?" The blond boy said. "I am Yuta and if you help me with this kitten I can teach you the language." He suggested, giving the new friend one of the widest smiles he had ever seen.

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul" The boy replied shyly, seeing the surprise on the other's face.

"There is no way I will remember your name. I will call you Ten." Yuta laughed and their friendship and journey through youth started ever since.

Both have been inseparable since then. Where Yuta was, Ten was always nearby, and vice versa. They were each other's soulmates, brothers from other mothers, and partners in crimes. If one came up with something stupid, the other immediately took part in it. They supported each other in the best moments such as when they won the soccer championship and also in the worst times when Yuta broke his leg and Ten was hit by a car.

In this way, they survived high school, which they also went through together. Even when Ten fell in love for the first time and broke his heart, Yuta waited from the side, ready to comfort him. It wasn't strange, then, that one evening a flushed Nakamoto came to the Thai boy's home, wanting to confess something.

"I met someone on the internet. He is three years older and lives in Seoul. He wants to come on holiday and meet in person."

At first, he was skeptical about the new acquaintance of his friend. He wasn't convinced by long-distance relationships, but Yuta was so happy when he was mentioning his new boyfriend, that Chittapon decided to give him a chance. That's how in the summer when they both were seventeen, he met Park HyoJoon, the boyfriend of his best friend. Without deceiving, the strange feeling of anxiety didn't leave him, but not wanting to destroy Yuta's happiness, the Thai kept it to himself.

Somehow they managed to finish high school and after receiving their diplomas they both went to the bar to celebrate it with good beer. It was the day when the Japanese asked his friend if he would like to go abroad to study. Ten knew the main reason for this desire, but with nothing to lose, he agreed to go with Yuta to Seoul.

The hardest part was convincing the parents of both boys that studying in Korea was really important to them. It took a long time for Yuta's father to agree, not wanting to get rid of his only son from home. However, being aware that he isn't sending his child to a foreign country alone, he breathed a sigh of relief and said goodbye to him on the last day of the holiday at the airport in Osaka.

So began a new chapter in the life of two friends. When they arrived at the dorm, they registered and took the keys to their shared room. As planned, Yuta went over to photography major, and Thai took computer graphics major. Their life hasn't changed drastically, except maybe during a harder period of adaptation to life in a new country. Ten experienced it before, but Yuta sometimes missed his family and needed a hug or a long conversation. Studying was going well for them. At least for Yuta, who even received a scholarship for outstanding results. Chittapon wasn't the worst, but he spent more time in books than his Japanese friend.

The first semester was just ending, when the Thai began to notice strange changes in the behavior of his friend. Yuta often went out or stayed with his boyfriend overnight, but he had no strength lately. He was also troubled by dizziness and lack of appetite. So when Nakamoto came to him one sunny day and sat down on the bed, head down, Chittapon knew something serious must have happened.

"This, I must tell you something."

"Oh my God, did you win the lottery for which I spent my last 3 bucks??"

"No, it's something more important."

"What could be more important than a lottery? Come on, enlighten me with this mega, cool, jig important thing. "

"I'm pregnant."

"Yuta, no."

"Yuta, yes."

"Why are you doing this to me, you know how much I don't like children?"

"I'm sorry."

"You really are crazy. This is a joke, I can't be an uncle at the age of 20, I haven't even had sex yet. What are we going to do now?"

"Chittapon. I'm going to have a child, not you. "

"What does the Park say? Did you tell him? What about your parents?"

Yuta lowered his eyes and Ten immediately sensed something was up. Seeing his friend in such a vulnerable state, he guessed that the situation wasn't good. Chittapon approached the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be okay, Yuta. For now, don't inform anyone but your boyfriend. I will call my sister and find out what we can do. "

Nakamoto looked at him gratefully and snuggled into his friend's arms once more, hoping that everything would work out somehow. The next day, when he returned from afternoon classes, he made an appointment with his boyfriend in a cafe near the dormitory. Ten, who knew about their meeting, waited impatiently at home, hoping it would end well. What the Thai didn't foresee, however, were the tearful eyes of Yuta, who looked at him with enormous sadness when the Japanese returned to their shared room. Chittapon let him sleep in bed with him as he wept all his sadness into his shoulder. As it turned out, Park wasn't happy to hear about pregnancy and broke up with Yuta, not wanting to have anything to do with him or the child.

Chittapon didn't sleep all night, stroking his friend's hair, trying to give him comfort and soothe his broken heart.

"You aren't alone Yuta. We will manage it somehow. You will see, Ten uncle won't let you starve." He whispered into the air, trying to believe what he was saying.

  
  



	3. Three

The first weeks were the hardest, at least as Yuta seemed. The boy still did not believe that he would become a parent and the thought of being single one scared him. His heart was still bleeding after the painful breakup and the Japanese felt abused because he fell in love with a man who didn't want to have a serious relationship with him.

It was approaching a month since Nakamoto found out about the pregnancy. Slowly his body began to remind him of it, with morning sickness or irritability. He also felt dizzy and has a lack of appetite. As the boy was still attending lectures, Yuta had to try very hard to hide the reason for his malaise, which in recent days even his professors began to notice. Following the advice of Chittapon's older sister, who had already gone through two pregnancies, the boy began to eat healthier, spend more time resting and walks that allowed him to find inner peace.

In addition to physical inconvenience, Yuta had to deal with one more complicated matter. It was mainly about money. With time, apart from supplements, the Japanese had to start investing in clothes for himself to hid his ever-larger belly, because the ones he had were getting tighter. In addition to clothes that weren't cheap, Yuta had to slowly buy the facilities for his baby. The prices of prams, cots, changing tables and pacifiers prevented him from sleeping. Nakamoto was a diligent student, thanks to which he received a scholarship, but it was slowly becoming insufficient for him. In the last few months, he hasn't even paid the rent for the dormitory, and Ten has to take its costs.

The Thai man supported his friend as much as he could, ranging from providing notes to him when he couldn't appear in lectures and accompanying him during medical visits. Chittapon saw his friend's struggle and wanted to help Yuta, so he offered to pay for their room. From month to month, unfortunately, the expenses increased, so the boy started working in fast food to be able to support the Japanese financially. It was hard for Yuta to accept this help, but knowing that it was his only option, he finally agreed, promising to return everything to Ten when he will have the opportunity.

Somewhere in mid-pregnancy, the boys decided to move outside the city center, where renting an apartment was much cheaper than a room in a dormitory. There, Yuta also had a small room for himself and his child, because Chittapon gave him to him and decided that he would sleep on the sofa in the living room himself. It was a touching gesture and the Japanese boy, who was very emotionally unstable, began to cry in the arms of his friend. Chittapon repeated several times that he didn't mind because they were brothers, and what isn't done for the family? Out of all this excitement, Yuta a few days later took his friend to accompany him during a visit to the doctor, where he was to know the sex of his child.

"Mr. Nakamoto, I invite you behind a curtain, you know what to do, right?" The doctor who was taking care of his pregnancy smiled. She was a very nice elderly woman, with incredible tenderness who devotedly cared for her patients.

"Sure. Chitaprr, hold my jacket. " He replied and disappeared for a long moment, then returned in a thin apron and sat back in the chair.

"Don't you mind the company of your friend?" The doctor made sure that Yuta certainly wishes for the company of third parties during the examination.

"He's my brother. I assure you that he saw me in a worse condition than with my legs spread out at the doctor. " The Japanese laughed.

The examination was slow and the doctor did not find any abnormalities. The child was developing very well and would soon come into the world. Finally came the moment everyone was waiting for and Yuta was holding tightly on Ten's hand as he waited impatiently for information about his toddler's sex.

"Congratulations, Mr. Nakamoto. It's a boy. " The woman said cheerfully, pointing to the dark shape on the monitor.

Tears gathered in Yuta's eyes and he sobbed, feeling a blissful affection inside himself, which caused even Chittaphon to cry a bit. This moment was so beautiful that Yuta wanted it never to end. Along with learning about the sex of the child, he also heard for the first time the beating of his baby's little heart. Until return to the apartment, his hands were shaking with excitement in which he was holding the ultrasound picture.

Four months later, Nakamoto Jiseok was born on a cool April morning. A small boy, which with its few light blond hairs resembled an angel. Ten, holding him for the first time in his arms, felt as if he weighed as much as a feather. The boy was much smaller than the babies born of women. However, he was a picture of good health and it was enough for Yuta to give up worrying.

When they left the hospital after a few days, the Japanese had no strength for anything but to only look after the infant. The boy often cried and had baby colic, which made Yuta sleepless most of the nights. During the day the baby boy was very active and wanted all attention to himself. Ten took care of him when he saw that his friend couldn't cope anymore. Often, when Chittapon came back from work, which he went to after lectures, he cooked something for himself and Yuta for dinner and took over the baby so that his friend could take a nap or refresh himself. That was the case today when a Thai man returned from an afternoon shift with spring rolls for his friend. He found him weeping in a room with Jiseok in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I have no more strength, Tennie."

Yuta was exhausted and it could be seen from his dark circles under his eyes, bloodshot knobs, greasy hair, and unhealthy complexion. His son was a demanding child who didn't let his dad rest for a moment. No wonder the Japanese were overstretched. Understanding his condition, Ten took the baby in his arms and began to rock him. In the meantime, he watched his friend eating the spring rolls at an express pace and felt sorry for him, so he offered to bathe the little one and take him to his sister tomorrow so that Yuta could rest from the child for at least one day.

"Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me." Yuta said gratefully.

"You must be really tired to talk such nonsense." Ten laughed at him.

"I'm serious. Thank you for everything you do for me, what you do for us. " Yuta said, resting his head on his friend's shoulder as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"If you want to pay off your debt, do everything to make this bubble have the happiest life a child can have." Chittaphon ruffled his hair and lifting Jiseok, headed for the door.

"I love you." Yuta mumbled, laying comfortably in bed to finally get a good night's sleep.

"Me too, sleep well." Ten replied, leaving the room.

That was their life. When the little one grew up a bit, Yuta quit his studies and found a job in a grocery store, from which he was fired, because he didn't have a permanent residence card. It was only when he obtained this after a month of effort that he managed to get a job at the bus station where he worked as a cleaner. When spring came and the second academic year was over, Chittaphon knocked on his friend's door, his head bowed as Yuta was changing his son.

The Thai told him that he has to go to Canada for a one-year internship and is forced to leave them alone. Yuta didn't blame him, on the contrary, he was very happy that his friend had received a study offer in the country he dreamed of going to. Before the farewell time came, Ten helped his friend move to a one-room flat on the outskirts, which he was able to provide for alone. The rent for the next few months he paid in advance with his savings. Thanks to luck, Yuta was hired in a restaurant as a washer, where they paid him well and even reimbursed him for hours of travel to the city center.

In this way, at the end of August, Yuta helped Ten pack his last things for the trip and a moment later he embraced him, wishing him luck and thanking him again for his support.

"If you need anything, call me anytime, or preferably my sister, because she knows everything about children." Chittaphon was putting on his shoes in a hurry because the taxi was already waiting for him outside the building.

"Okay. Take care and call when you get there. " Yuta said goodbye at the door with babbling Jiseok in his arms.

"One more thing. Find yourself someone. You deserve happiness." Ten said, embracing his friend and kissing his toddler's forehead.

"I'll look for a nanny first, then for a penis." Yuta joked, and Ten just rolled his eyes.

"Bye Bye!" He answered, running down the stairs with a backpack on.

Yuta and Jiseok were left alone.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Taeyong!

From then on, Yuta was left alone. It worked quite well because his good neighbor, an age-old nanny, took care of his son when he went to work. The old lady unfortunately died and Yuta was forced to give the boy to kindergarten, although the toddler was only three years old. The two of them were waking up at five in the morning, and during the train ride, Jiseok slept on his father's shoulders until he gave him over to the nice and polite guardian who looked after the group to which the boy belonged.

*

**From: Yong**

**To: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

I'm nervous, what if I fail?

**From: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

**To: Yong**

Stop worrying. You are a great teacher, you love children above all and if anyone deserves to work here, it's you.

**From: Yong**

**To: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

You think so?

**From: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

**To: Yong**

Yeah! You'll do amazing! I keep my fingers crossed for you!

**From: Yong**

**To: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Thanks, John (･ ε ･)

**From: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

**To: Yong**

You're welcome ;) See you at home.

Lee Taeyong was a newly graduated nursery teacher with dreams bigger than Everest and a heart of gold. He walked through life smiling with an optimistic attitude even in the worst situations. His great ambition was to work with children, so he took this direction when he graduated from high school with distinction. He was a diligent student who attended all the lectures and not at all because he was a nerd, but he was very interested in them. The Korean boy has always had a good attitude towards children. He was able to understand them and take care of their greatest needs. With him, no child fell into tears or tantrums.

Taeyong applied for a job for a long time. The competition was tough. That job was usually given to women because it was assumed that they would do better at this than a man. He experienced his first disappointment when he applied for a job at primary school and didn't get in due to a lack of experience. However, motivated by his parents and older brother, who also struggled with medical studies, Taeyong eventually applied to kindergarten, where he was accepted almost immediately. He spent the first few days getting to know the institution and the rest of the teaching staff, but finally, it was time for him to seriously start his work. To his surprise, he was assigned a group of ten three-year-olds, whom he became a guardian. Despite his great intentions, Yong couldn't be nervous, because every new experience can be stressful, but also exciting.

So, Lee Taeyong has just arrived at his new workplace and, especially to prepare himself, he did it an hour earlier. It must have looked comical on cameras placed in the building when one of the teachers arrived at work at five in the morning! Lee changed into more comfortable clothes and began to organize the room, preparing it for the arrival of the little ones. Time passed quite quickly and before he knew it, the teacher saw two figures outside the door. It was strange for him that someone would bring their child to kindergarten at six in the morning. From the stories of other teachers, Lee heard that parents usually appear around seven o'clock. Not wanting the man and his child to stand outside, Taeyong quickly walked to the door and greeted them with a broad smile. The man in front of him, however, surprised him that the Korean man became speechless, looking at him with his mouth open for a moment.

The man looked very young, Lee even thought that they might be of a similar age. He had blond hair that reached his ears, a fair complexion, and extremely large eyes that were lovingly staring at the toddler he was holding. He was modestly dressed in simple jeans, a washed-out sweater, and an overlarge coat. The boy he was holding had a pacifier in his mouth and with his head resting on his father's shoulder, he was sleeping peacefully snoring lightly. Taeyong thought to himself, that's why he loved children so much. Their innocence, shyness, and joy always motivated him to be a better person.

"Good morning, my name is Nakamoto Yuta." The man introduced himself.

"Lee Taeyong. Teacher." He responded, shaking hands with the other.

"I'm sorry we're so early but I start work very soon and I don't have anyone to leave him with. " Nakamoto said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine! The kindergarten is open from six, so you don't have to worry." He quickly interjected, not wanting the man to feel like a burden.

The little boy on his shoulders began to fidget and soon his small, beautiful blue eyes were opened. Taeyong was enchanted. Now not only by the young father himself but also by his son. Yuta rocked him for a moment when the men decided to go to the playroom.

"What's the boy's name?" The teacher asked, taking the baby in his arms.

"Nakamoto Jiseok. I'm very sorry for this rush, but I have to go so as not to be late. He has no allergies, is very quiet and calm, so he shouldn't be a problem." Yuta said, stroking his son's head.

"He certainly won't." Taeyong gave him a warm smile.

"We have a deal that if he is good he will get his dreamed toy." The young father laughed. "If something happens, please call immediately. I will come as soon as possible. " Having said that, he kissed the boy on the forehead and left the room saying goodbye to the guardian. Taeyong stayed alone with the child until seven o'clock, where the rest of the group began to arrive. However, Lee knew he had met his favorite and couldn't wait to see Yuta again.

The man did not show up on time, which slightly worried the teacher. All the children had long been picked up by their parents and only little Jiseok was sitting on the rug waiting for his dad. Taeyong decided to distract him from looking at the door and took him to the table to try to create some cheerful painting using paints and glitter. Almost an hour later, a panting Japanese man came to the kindergarten, who looked very ashamed of his lateness.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come on time. I will try not to make it happen again." The man apologized, hurrying to dress the child. Taeyong assured him that nothing had happened and that it wasn't a problem for him to stay with the little boy a bit longer, but that didn't stop Yuta from apologizing. As they left, Lee managed to notice the tired expression on the father's face, but he had no opportunity to ask about the reason for being late, as the two had already left the building.

Initially, the teacher thought that the situation that had taken place with Yuta was one-off and that it would not happen again. To the surprise of the Korean, the young father was late almost every day, and Taeyong stayed with the boy sometimes an hour and a half after his working time. Working with a group of unruly children, Lee didn't have much time to devote enough attention to each child separately. But he was perceptive enough to see that Jiseok did not get along well with the group. The boy spent most of the day alone in a corner or on the side of the room, not talking or playing with anyone. Taeyong was saddened by it a lot because he felt that he had somehow failed to integrate the boy into the group. He tried to find even a few minutes to spend with the toddler. To the guardian's surprise, the child showed no interest in him, which intrigued the Korean even more, until the moment when they were again waiting for his dad after hours.

Since it was already 8 pm, the teacher guessed that the boy might be hungry, so he brought him fruit pudding and juice so that the toddler could eat before he returned home. Jiseok ate it very quickly but didn't say a word about the question of whether he liked it. He did something different, which revealed the secret of the toddler's loneliness. The boy shyly asked in Japanese if he could get some extra and how Taeyong smiled from ear to ear, perfectly understanding what the little man said. Never before he was happy from learning Japanese a few years ago as much as now. Joyfully, Lee gave him another portion and started talking with a boy. As it turned out, Jiseok was a very talkative child, cheerful and joyful, only the lack of knowledge of Korean prevented him from making contact with other children.

So, when Yuta fell into the kindergarten, terrified, knowing how late it was, Taeyong immediately ran to him and told him about the whole situation, as if they were best friends. Nakamoto looked ashamed at the teacher, not knowing what to do. Lee looked at him expectantly and understood the man's attitude. Yuta had dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheeks. His clothes were worn in a messy way, which showed that he was in a hurry. The man's hands were trembling, possibly from tiredness or hunger. Not wanting to scare him, Taeyong invited him inside and offered a portion of pudding, which the young father immediately consumed. Feeling an improvement in mood, Lee decided to ask about the matter that bothered him.

"Mister, your son doesn't speak Korean, does he?" He asked gently, watching Yuta's reaction, who gave him only an apologetic look.

"I mainly use Japanese, and at home, I don't have time to teach him." He lowered his head.

"What do you think about me giving him additional lessons?" Taeyong offered, but interrupted, worried by Nakamoto's scared face.

"I don't have enough money, I'm sorry."

"Oh no! That's not what I meant." Taeyong laughed to ease the situation. "Mr. Nakamoto, or maybe Yuta, because it seems to me that it will be more convenient for us to talk like that, and I think we are of a similar age. I offer to teach Jiseok during the time that he waits for you. Usually, you are later, so we will use this time productively. What do you think?"

Yuta hesitated incredibly long. He felt stupid to accept such a generous offer from someone he didn't know and that he wouldn't be able to pay back. However, after numerous persuasions from the teacher and Jiseok, who told dad how he liked Mr. Tae, the man agreed, accepting the proposal. They said goodbye at the door, and the toddler waved good night to his teacher. Yuta, for the first time in ages, was walking through the city with flushed cheeks, and Taeyong squeaked like a teenager when the number of a charming young father appeared on his phone.

**From: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

**To: Yong**

Are you coming back, finally ??

**From: Yong**

**To: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Yup, I stayed with the little one until Yuta came.

**From: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

**To: Yong**

Again?

**From: Yong**

**To: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Johnny, I have his number and I will teach his son while he is waiting to be picked up.

**From: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

**To: Yong**

I don't believe that love has deceived you so much that you sit with someone's child for free after working hours hahaha

**From: Yong**

**To: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Get lost! └(>o< )┘

**From: JohNNy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

**To: Yong**

Buy toilet paper as you go back, bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I temporarily lost my job, they suspended my school year, canceled exams and quarantined my country, I may have more time to write. I will try to update something more often because writing is the only thing thanks to which I can de-stress myself. Everyone who lives in countries where COVID-19 is spreading, be careful and take care of yourself and your loved ones!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong decides to be brave in his plan to become part of the Yuta's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quarantine continues, so I give you a new chapter to take you away from reality. Take care and look after your health! Hope you' ll have fun ^^

Taeyong, as promised, helped Jiseok learn the language and handed him over to his tired dad when he was picking him up after hours. Lee didn't complain. He loved spending time with the boy, even if he wasn't paid for it. The toddler was a very joyful child and, as it turned out, he loved all artistic activities. Thanks to it, for the teacher it was easy to come up with ways for him to learn signs. They arranged them from cut-outs or painted with paints. When it came time to return home, Lee made sure that the boy always got a simple task, for example, learning a few words, reading a simple book or watching a fairy tale in Korean.

At the end of the month, the progress of their additional lessons could be seen. Jiseok was more likely to approach children to play with because he finally understood what they were saying to him. There were, of course, misunderstandings, because the boy was just learning, but he certainly felt more confident when he knew what his friends wanted to play. Yuta continued picking up the boy over the time, but lately, he looked worse. Taeyong studied both him and Jiseok to see a relationship. Nakamoto usually dressed modestly. Sometimes his clothes looked well worn, stretched or washed out but his son was always dressed in fitted clothes, new and neat.

Lee guessed that Yuta probably sacrificed many other things besides clothes for the good of the boy, so for the sake of his health, he often invited the man to eat something with him or drink warm tea. Since they were sitting here after hours and Taeyong was the last to leave kindergarten, he could make use of the kitchen. However, in recent days, Yuta was coming very late and didn't have time to stay for a hot meal. He also had hoarseness and sunken cheekbones. The teacher repeatedly refrained from asking him if he needed help, but he didn't want to destroy the lonely father's trust and upset him. One day, however, when there was a gale outside with a downpour, Yuta didn't come to kindergarten.

It was a long time after Nakamoto usually picked up his son, but he still didn't appear. Taeyong, seeing the clock reaches 9 pm, began to get nervous and worried if something bad had happened to the man. Jiseok began to fall asleep on his lap from tiredness and the young teacher slowly didn't know what to do. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and when the man answered the call, he breathed a sigh of relief, hearing who was calling. It was none other than Yuta, who apologized for not picking up the child. It turned out that the Japanese fainted at work and only now the paramedics took him home. Lee didn't even wait for another apology, just worried about the man's condition, he offered to bring Jiseok home, he only needed the address. Nakamoto hesitated because he was ashamed that he had failed as a parent but eventually agreed.

Soon after, Taeyong was sitting in a crowded subway with a half-sleeping boy on his lap. The journey from the kindergarten took them almost an hour and reaching the tenement at the very end of the dark street, another fifteen minutes because Lee couldn't find her even on the GPS. He was helped by Jiseok who, recognizing the area, led them to the door, and then up the stairs to the seventh floor. The Korean was shocked. The district was dark, dangerous and unfriendly to people. The building in which they lived didn't appear well either. The walls of the staircase were stripped of paint. The stairs creaked when they were stepped on, and the doors of the flats were painted with graffiti. Taeyong wondered if it would be safe to live here and the thought circled his head until he stood in front of the gray door at number 55, which the boy showed him. Not even seeing the bell or the door handle, the teacher knocked on the door, and after a while, it opened.

Yuta stood in front of him, his hair messy, in loose clothes and a blanket wrapped around him. He tried to say something, but he coughed and Taeyong frowned in concern. Looking more closely at him, Lee saw the little things that Yuta was trying to hide. His hands were shaking, he probably had convulsions from the cold emitted from the apartment. A few drops of sweat had accumulated on his forehead, so he was probably having a fever. The Japanese had also bloodshot eyes and he was pale as a ghost.

"Thank you for bringing him and I apologize again for abusing your kindness. " Yuta spoke in a hoarse voice. He wanted to pick up the child and close the door, but Taeyong, without thinking too long, stuck a foot between them and forced the man to let him inside.

"Sorry, but I don't think you will be able to take care of Jiseok in this state." Lee looked at him expectantly and the Japanese stepped down, allowing him to get in.

Nakamoto's flat was very small and consisted of only two rooms. Right at the entrance, there was a door to a cramped bathroom, and one step ahead, one went to a large room connected to the kitchen. In the center of the room was a small, three-seater table, followed by a fold-out sofa. Yuta lowered his head in shame as to the conditions in which he was living and raising his child. It might have been a surprise to Taeyong, but his heart was stolen by a man when he saw the neatness of the small room. Everything here had its place, so even though the apartment was small, you could see the host's efforts to make it as comfortable as possible and cozy.

Lee took off his shoes and followed Yuta, who offered him a place at the table, quickly folding the sheets on the sofa. Taeyong put the boy on the chair and walked over to his father to stop his activity.

"I see how you look and you probably need to rest. You don't have to pretend to be strong. You are sick Yuta, so lie down and let me take care of the rest. " Lee said gently, touching the man's shoulders and forcing him to sit on the couch. Hearing these words, the Japanese's cheeks reddened and he buried himself under the covers, watching the charming teacher head to their tiny kitchen.

Taeyong decided to prepare something warm and nutritious to eat for his two favorite people, so he opened the fridge in search of ingredients. He wasn't even surprised when it turned out to be almost empty. There were only some yogurts, porridges and drinks for children, and a few eggs with milk. Lee quickly understood why the Yuta was so thin. Having decided to make a simple curry, the teacher decided that from today he would prepare meals for the two and hand them to the Japanese when he comes to pick Jiseok up.

When the meal was ready, the Korean spread it into two servings and carried them to the table. The toddler with a smile slowly began to eat rice from his favorite red bowl, and Lee at that time approached Yuta, who was slowly beginning to fall asleep. Seeing, however, that the man had no strength to stand up, Taeyong seated him vertically and, grabbing the bowl, helped him eat. Nakamoto felt embarrassed by how weak he was, but a strange, unknown feeling was also born in his heart. Looking at the smile of the other and his deeds, the Japanese felt the happiest person in the world, having him at his side. In his eyes, Lee was a handsome and charismatic man with whom he probably would like to try something more, if not for what his life was like.

Staring at each other, both men didn't notice when Jiseok finished eating and moments later joined them on the sofa. Climbing the sheets and blankets, he finally fell into his father's arms and after kissing him on the cheek, the boy hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, daddy." Said the boy in the neck of his father, and he tenderly hugged him closer.

"I missed you too, sunshine. " Yuta answered, kissing the boy's head and running his fingers through his hair.

Taeyong watched them fondly, thinking how wonderful it would be to be part of their little family. If he liked Yuta first because of his unusual and interesting appearance, Lee stated that now after he got to know him better, he fell in love. Nakamoto stole his heart by his courage in being a single parent. Taeyong fell for his endless love for Jiseok. For his sacrifice for the boy's sake and for his kindness and hard work to ensure a happy childhood and a dignified life for him. The Korean felt that he would love to help them in this. He'd love to embrace them and whisper that everything will be all right, that they can count on him! So that's what he did.

"Yuta, let me ask you something." He spoke and the other gave him his full attention. "Who looks after the boy when you work at the weekend?"

"I usually take him to the restaurant with me. He is waiting for me in a back room, where he plays, watches cartoons or naps. " Answered the Japanese. "Why are you asking?"

"I can take care of him during this time." Taeyong offered with a smile on his face.

"No. No way. You've done so much for us. You even stay at work for free. I can't use you like that. " The Japanese immediately began to refuse.

"Hear me out, please." Lee interrupted him, grabbing Yuta's free hand in his. "I'd like to know you better because I think I like you. I would like to get to know you, you and Jiseok. I see that you have gone through a lot, that's why I want us to trust each other and be friends. I'm not saying this as a teacher, but as Lee Taeyong, a 23-year-old boy who probably fell in love with the strongest person he has met in his life. " The Korean confessed shyly and blushed.

For a moment there was silence between them, so the teacher said that he would give the Japanese a moment to reflect on his words. Meanwhile, he took Jiseok to the bathroom to bathe him and change into pajamas. Ready to sleep, he brought him back to his dad, and Yuta moved almost to the very edge of the sofa to give the boy as much space as possible to sleep. Taeyong sat on the rug next to the sofa, and to his surprise, Nakamoto joined him. They leaned their heads together, enjoying a moment of peace, undisturbed by sounds or light. It took a few minutes for the Korean to hear a quiet, almost inaudible whisper.

"Why me? I'm not special. I have nothing to offer. " Yuta asked with his head hidden in his lap.

"I don't need anything from you. It doesn't matter to me who you are. I just want you and Jiseok. And your happiness." Taeyong answered gently, grabbing the man's hand in his larger one.

"I'm scared." Yuta sobbed and Lee immediately wiped his tears away.

"It's fine. We don't need to hurry. " The Korean assured him and helped the Japanese climb back onto the bed. "Go to sleep, you must recover quickly." He said, covering him with a duvet and blanket.

"What about you?" Yuta turned to him, remembering that they didn't have a place for him to sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Taeyong laughed softly, for which he was hit on the shoulder.

"That's not what I meant." Yuta pouted and Taeyong would kiss him here and now if his three-year-old son wasn't sleeping next to him.

"I can handle it, go to sleep Yu." The Korean assured him.

"There was once an extra futon in the closet. " Yuta said shyly, feeling his cheeks get hot again. Hearing the shuffling in the room and unfolding of the mattress, Nakamoto sighed with relief that the other wouldn't be cold at night sleeping on the floor. Hearing the thank-you from Taeyong and wishing him a good night, the Japanese moved closer to Jiseok, hugged him tight and drifted to sleep.

In the morning when he woke up he found the two boys sitting at the table eating pancakes. After a hot shower, Yuta joined them and ate their first breakfast together. Taeyong took Jiseok for a walk so that the Japanese would have the opportunity to rest after his illness, and when they returned he brought roasted chicken. After dinner, he said goodbye to the two and left their apartment, leaving dad and his son alone. Nakamoto thought he would cry when he looked in the fridge filled with food and the cabinet full of medicine. Despite the fears he felt about the feelings that had awakened in him, Yuta was eager to give himself and Taeyong a chance, hoping that this time it would end happily.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta moves to Taeyong and Johnny's flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Taeyong and Johnny have different surnames, know they are half-siblings. They have the same mother but different fathers.

This is how their relationship began, which grew more and more day by day. Taeyong quickly became a regular guest of the Nakamoto family, and Yuta slowly got used to his presence, which no longer intimidated him as before. He also ceased to be ashamed of his apartment and realized that as for the conditions in which they had to live, they deal with Jiseok quite well.

Lee most often visited them on weekends when he had a day off and no duties held him back. Yuta handed him over the baby and rushed to the station to get to work on time. The Korean usually spent time with the child in the fresh air, because they had nothing to do at home. He took Jiseok to playgrounds, ice cream or taught him riding a bicycle. Sometimes, when Yuta had a day off, he joined them and the three of them went to a picnic or the cinema. Taeyong didn't want their relationship to be limited only to taking care of the boy, so sometimes he asked his brother to look after Jiseok, so he could invite Yuta for dinner or a walk for two.

Nakamoto liked the way his life began to shape. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like meeting the teacher, their dinners or compliments he heard from him. His son, too, quickly liked Taeyong and often asked when the man would visit them again. It even happened that when the man couldn't pick up his son, Lee eagerly took him home, taking advantage of this moment to stay with them overnight. However, respecting Yuta's shyness and fears, the man never pressed him, often saying that they didn't need to hurry with their relationship.

The third month of their meetings was passing, and Lee could slowly say that something was beginning to spark between him and the Japanese. He also enjoyed the progress Jiseok had achieved in learning Korean because the boy could now answer simple questions. Taeyong wanted the boy to like him as well because it would make his relationship with Yuta easier. Once, however, a strange situation took place. Jiseok hasn't appeared in kindergarten for two days, and Yuta didn't answer the phone or reply to any of the messages. The teacher wondered if he had made a mistake and wanted to go to the man to make sure that he was all right, but annoyingly enough he didn't have time for it.

It was a late hour when Taeyong's phone began to vibrate on his desk. The man squinted his eyes, wondering who right-minded could call him so fiercely at that time. After a few seconds he finally dragged himself out of bed and, still keeping his eyelids closed, answered the call. His senses woke up immediately when he heard Yuta's shaky voice in the receiver.

"I'm so sorry that I woke you up at this time, but I don't know what to do anymore. Jiseok has a high fever and continues to cough. Taeyong, I beg you, help us. " Yuta whined into the phone and didn't manage to finish the sentence, as Lee was already standing on his feet in front of his older brother's room.

"Try to calm down, Yu. I'm coming. " Lee tried to cheer him up and ended the call, promising to bring help.

"Get up Johnny, I'll need you!" Yong burst into the older brother's bedroom because he knew that only he could do anything now.

"What the hell, Tae!?" Suh growled, but despite his exasperation, he got out of bed and started dressing.

"Sorry, bro, but it's an emergency. Only you can help. " Lee answered quickly, and soon the brothers were already sitting in the elder's car.

Taeyong was already fully awake but Johnny was having a hard time trying to understand what was happening, except that he had to be careful while driving. The younger one focused on directing the way to Nakamoto's house and when they arrived, quickly shortened the Japanese's situation. He was glad that Suh didn't ask many questions and just nodded, acknowledging the facts presented to him. They didn't enter the tenement but ran in and a second later they heard the whine of a crying child.

Taeyong frowned at the distress and helplessness written on Yuta's face as the men entered his apartment. The Japanese boy was walking around the room back and forth, rocking Jiseok in his arms in the hope that he would calm down a little. Lee tried to approach him slowly, afraid that with sudden movements he would scare the already frightened boy. Surprisingly, Suh overtook him, grabbing his younger brother by the arm and holding him in place.

Sleepy Johnny, like a magic wand, turned into a focused and composed doctor. Pulling the gloves out of the first aid kit, which he took with him from home, he walked over to Yuta and took the tearful boy from him, going to the table. There he put the toddler on his back to auscultate him and take his temperature. He performed all the activities so professionally that one would tell that he is not a real doctor but just a medical student.

At the same time, Taeyong approached Yuta, who feeling arms tightly wrapped around himself, almost fell in them. The Korean frowned when he saw how awful the state Yuta was in. He was shaking all over, eyes bloodshot with tears and his lips bruised from biting. The Japanese was very worried about the condition of his son, who had been suffering from fever for several days. The deteriorating condition of the child gave him sleepless nights. Besides, he was consumed by guilt and helplessness because he couldn't afford to take the boy to the hospital. His last resort was Taeyong, and even if he was blaming himself for using him, he needed his help.

Lee was holding him tightly to make sure that Yuta wouldn't fall apart. With a concerned face, he looked toward his older brother, who was examining the boy, hoping that they would soon hear what was wrong with the baby. In the meantime, he was whispering comforting words to the Japanese, wanting him to stop crying and blaming himself for something he couldn't control. Soon Johnny finished his examination and informed the other two that the boy probably had strong flu and that without meds his hospitalization would be necessary.

Nakamoto paled at the words medicine and hospital. His exhausted mind quickly calculated that he wouldn't be able to afford even one day stay in it. The first also didn't promise to be great, because medicines weren't the cheapest product. Feeling what Yuta might be thinking about, Taeyong approached his brother and asked him to go to the pharmacy to get the things the baby needed and he would refund the money for him later.

Johnny returned within twenty minutes and injected meds to the boy to improve his condition. He talked to Taeyong about a few things and hearing that the boy would stay with the Japanese for the night he said goodbye to him and started to leave to go home. Fortunately, Yuta caught him before Suh crossed the door and stopped him.

"Thank you for everything you did for us. I don't know what I would do if you didn't show up. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. " The Japanese said quickly.

"You don't have to compensate me. Just take care of yourself and call Yong if you need my help. " Johnny smiled at him and said goodbye to Yuta, assuring him that he didn't blame him for being woken up in the middle of the night. In the end, he planned to become a doctor, and his duties were to help other people in need.

Taeyong and Yuta were left alone. Jiseok, after the injection Johnny had given him, finally stopped crying and started falling asleep. The Japanese stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do while feeling that he might slump over soon. Lee, sensing what might happen, came up to the boy and grabbed him under his knees, then carried him to bed. He gently laid him next to the boy on the couch and was ready to leave to pull the mattress out of the closet when Yuta's hand stopped him, clenched on his wrist.

"Stay with me, please." The Japanese whispered barely audibly, moving closer to his son to make room for Taeyong.

Lee was more than happy and willing to stay with him. He only took the blanket from the wardrobe so that he wouldn't have to take Yuta's one, and lay down right behind the smaller one. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Taeyong risked and embraced the boy in the waist, hoping that he wouldn't push him away. Surprisingly, Yuta snuggled into his chest closer and they fell asleep together, sharing the warmth of their bodies.

They were awakened by the unbearable sound of Yuta's phone, who suddenly jumped from his place, realizing that he overslept to work. When answering the call, the boy listened to the insults of his boss, who was furious about the man's absence. His restaurant was preparing for a wedding today and the boy by his absence angered the man who had no replacement for him. Eventually, the boss hung up, informing Yuta earlier that he was dismissed.

The boy sat numb for a few minutes until finally, he broke down in tears. Yuta sobbed like a wounded dog, his lips trembling, unable to utter a simple sentence. Taeyong, frightened by the boy's reaction, hugged him to himself, trying to calm him down. The Japanese cried on his shoulder until he felt empty and couldn't shed more tears.

"Don't worry about Yukkuri, everything will be fine." A Korean stroked his head, but Yuta suddenly moved away from him.

"It won't be good, Taeyong. You don't understand. " The boy sobbed helplessly.

"Then explain to me, Yu. I want to help you." The man tried to convince him.

"Do you remember the day you brought Jiseok here for the first time? I was after the accident. " The Japanese started uncertainly.

"I remember. You had lost consciousness from fatigue. " The boy answered, but Yuta shook his head negatively.

"I didn't want to worry you. I actually fell off the ladder at work that day and hit my head hard. Staying in the hospital, stitching and buying medicine cost me most of my savings. Then Jiseok fell ill, and I had no money to go to the doctor with him. Because of non-payment for the apartment, they cut off our electricity, so I couldn't call you until I charged my phone at work. Because I had been taking care of the boy for two days, I couldn't show up at the restaurant, and now my boss has called to fire me. " Nakamoto lowered his head in embarrassment.

"My God, Yuta, why didn't you tell me this earlier!? I would help you, you know that! " Lee took the boy by the hands, wanting Yuta to look into his eyes.

"I feel bad enough failing as a father. I didn't want to take advantage of the fact that you are always ready to help us. I really don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you. " Nakamoto's lip twitched as he said more words.

"Yuta." Taeyong interrupted the boy's chatter. "I'm worried about you. I care and desire your and Jiseok's happiness. I care about you because I want to be your support. I want to be with you and help you because you are special to me, not to get something in return." The man said firmly, hoping that this time his sincerity would reach the Japanese.

"If only I could, I would do anything for you for what you gave me and Jiseok. " Nakamoto whispered, wiping his tears with a shaking hand.

"Just let me help you." Taeyong smiled back. "Now hear me out and don't interrupt until I'm done." He said. "My brother suggested that you can live with us. You're in a bad financial situation, so it will be easier for you to pay the bills when we divide them into three people. Also, Jiseok will be under the constant care of Johnny, so you wouldn't have to worry about his health. After you stabilize your situation, you can just leave." The Korean suggested and Yuta considered this option for a long time, and finally, at the urging of Taeyong, agreed to move with him.

Lee, while Yuta was packing his things, decided to take care of the toddler and prepare him for the journey. He also called his brother to announce to him the arrival of the Japanese, and Johnny promised to prepare a room for him. They were ready in less than an hour because Nakamoto didn't have many things, and in fact, most of the three paper boxes were filled with Jiseok's items. Taeyong called a taxi for them and they got home before dinner.

Taeyong's brother came out to them in front of the building to help with the boxes, and soon after, Yuta crossed the threshold of the apartment of two brothers. Standing in the bright and airy corridor, the Japanese couldn't believe that people live like this. The siblings had a two-room apartment with a living room connected to the kitchen and a large bathroom. Wanting Yuta to have his own space, Johnny moved his brother to his room and gave Taeyong's room to Jiseok and his dad. Nakamoto had already thanked him many times until the elder threatened that he wouldn't give him dinner if he didn't stop.

The four of them sat down at the table enjoying a delicious meal. While Taeyong unpacked the boys' things in their new room, Johnny decided to examine Jiseok. The boy's state improved significantly and he didn't have a fever as before. Wanting to talk to Yuta, Johnny turned toward the table and found the boy fallen asleep in a sitting position with a spoon in his hand. The student immediately called Taeyong, and he carried the Japanese to the room to rest on the bed. When he returned to the living room, Johnny was sitting on the floor playing with Jiseok.

"Do you prefer chocolate or strawberry?" Suh asked suddenly.

"What are you asking about?" Taeyong looked at him suspiciously.

"For your wedding cake, you fool." The elder joked, making Taeyong blush.

"Get lost, John. " Lee grunted, cleaning the table.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm poor at writing romantic things, so don't be mad, please 😅

It's been two weeks since Yuta moved into the apartment of two brothers. Throughout this time, the boy tried to get used to the new place and find his corner in it. His son adjusted more easily here, who quickly became the apple of the eye of other household members. The toddler spent the most time with Johnny, who adored the boy and his bursting energy. Because the brothers helped in caring for the child, Yuta for the first time in a long time had time for himself to rest and spend a moment alone.

Yuta was preparing dinner when he heard a knock on the door. Putting the ladle away for a moment, he went to open it and greet Taeyong, who had just returned from work. The man smiled in return, then immediately raised Jiseok, who ran to hug. Nakamoto returned to the kitchen to serve a ready meal to the table. While he was standing at the counter preparing the porridge for his son, Lee came up to him and hugged him from behind.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Yuta stammered, feeling his cheeks reddening because of such close contact.

"I just wanted to say hello properly. " Taeyong whispered, but he pulled away from Yuta when Johnny appeared at the table.

"Don't disturb yourselves." The elder joked, causing the other two to get embarrassed.

Johnny put the soup on plates and together with Taeyong waited for the Japanese boy to join them. Nakamoto, however, first had to take care of Jiseok and went to their room to bring the boy to the kitchen. However, he failed to sit him to the table, because the toddler was running away all the time. Yuta sat down on the floor in front of Jiseok and patiently fed him spoon by spoon with breaks for walks around the room. Finally realizing that the men were waiting for him, Yuta immediately apologized and told them to start eating without him.

"Don't worry. I'll eat later, don't wait for me." He said smiling at them, grabbing Jiseok's legs at the same time. Finally, he managed to tame the child and sit him on his lap. As if pulling a magic wand, the boy grabbed a spoon in his hands and began to eat a tasty porridge.

Johnny and Taeyong watched him with a smile. They admired Yuta for his devotion, patience, and courage in raising a little boy alone. When they finished their meal, they decided to clean the table so that Nakamoto wouldn't have to do it. When Jiseok was already full and his bowl was empty, Yuta could finally sit down and eat his dinner, but unfortunately, Taeyong took his plate away.

"Don't even try to eat it. First, I'll heat it." Lee said and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. When he returned, he brought soup and placed it in front of the boy. Yuta devoured it almost immediately, remembering how hungry he was. He spent the whole day cleaning, shopping and looking after Jiseok, so a valuable meal was necessary for him if he didn't want to lose strength.

"Yuta, you know I can help you. All you have to say is one word. " Taeyong started gently, taking the place opposite the boy.

"I know, but I can do it. I've handled Jiseok well so far." Answered the Japanese.

"Remember that you are not alone now. I am always here for you if you only need me. " Lee took his hand and gently stroked the younger's rough knuckles.

Taeyong knew that it would be a long time before Yuta completely opened up to him and trusted him. The Japanese were just learning that he was no longer alone, and Lee tried to be understanding. He wanted the boy to see his efforts and feelings for his family of two. For the first time in a long time, he felt that he had found what he was looking for and dreamed about. His place was at Yuta and Jiseok's side, so Taeyong promised to fight for their hearts until they became a real family.

Later that evening, Johnny brought incredible news that pleased the Japanese very much and gave him new hope that everything would be all right. Johnny's friend quit her job in the bookstore and they were looking for someone to replace her, and he suggested Yuta. The boy was to bring a CV and the owner was ready to sign the contract right away. With all this joy, Yuta threw himself at Suh, thanking him for his help.

The next day Yuta spent in his new workplace, getting to know the bookstore and responsibilities. He had no problems operating the cash register because he worked in several stores before. The owner instructed him only to learn more or less where the things were lying and to learn about market trends. When the Japanese returned home, he spent the whole evening with the boys in the living room telling them about work, while building the castle with Jiseok. Because of his excitement, Yuta fell asleep with the toys in his hands on the floor, so again Taeyong carried him into the bedroom. Stroking the sleeping man on the head, Lee kissed his forehead and left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

What he didn't expect were big chocolate eyes staring at him with interest. Jiseok held his teddy bunny in his hand and waited for his daily bath. However, not wanting to wake Yuta up, Lee decided to take care of the baby. He grabbed the boy's hand and they both went to the bathroom, where the Korean prepared a foam bath for the boy. Jiseok was exceptionally calm and let himself be washed, busy playing with a rubber duck. Later, when Lee dried the boy's hair and wanted to lead him into the room, Jiseok grabbed his sleeve, asking him to listen to him. Taeyong smiled at the boy and knelt to be with him on the same level.

"Do you like my daddy?" The child asked shyly.

"Of course I do, Seokkie. Are you mad at me for that? " Lee took the little boy's hands in his bigger ones.

"Will he be happy with you? If so, I won't be angry." Jiseok said boldly and his cheeks reddened.

"I will do everything so that you will be. Both of you." Taeyong replied and was surprised when Jiseok put his arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thanks, papa." The boy kissed his cheek and disappeared into his room before the man could ask him why he called him papa.

That night Taeyong couldn't sleep. He was fidgeting from side to side thinking of Yuta and Jiseok until Johnny threatened to kick him out of the room. Only then Lee laid down and fell asleep just when the sun was rising slowly.

When the weekend was approaching, Taeyong decided to surprise Yuta and together with Jiseok went to the bookstore. Lee watched through the window with what dedication and passion the Japanese deals with customers, advising them on purchasing, or leading to shelves. When Yuta saw them waiting outside, he went out to say hello and assured them that he will be finished in a moment. Fifteen minutes later, the three walked along the park's alleys, eating ice cream. They decided to take a break when Jiseok asked if he could play in the sandbox with other children.

"He's really lovely. " Taeyong said, seeing with what adoration Yuta looks at his son. Jiseok surprised them after a moment when he ran up to show them his sandcastle.

"I did these for you daddy, and another one for papa!" The child jumped for joy and then returned to the sandbox.

"Papa?" Yuta raised an eyebrow.

"He started calling me that lately. I'm sorry if you mind. " Taeyong scratched his neck nervously.

"What if I say I don't mind?" Yuta gave him a shy smile and blushed as Lee entangled their fingers. Returning home, they were holding hands all the time, wishing that this moment would last as long as possible.

Johnny, seeing his brother's efforts, decided to help him win Yuta's heart, so when Saturday came he offered to take Jiseok to his parents for the weekend so that the men could spend some time together. The Japanese, having no idea about the plans of Taeyong and Johnny, couldn't understand why the elder wanted to take his son with him, but eventually agreed. That's why he was surprised when, after returning from work, he found an empty apartment with a candle-lit living room and dinner on the table.

Taeyong had worked on the surprise all day, preparing it thoroughly. First, he cleaned the whole apartment, air every room out and shook sheets and pillows. Then he began to prepare dinner, focusing on the tastiest dishes of Korean and Japanese cuisine. When he had some time left, he went to the store to buy some small things such as scented candles, flowers, and wine. At the very end, he dressed a little more smartly and eagerly awaited Yuta's return home.

When finally Yuta crossed the threshold of the apartment, Taeyong greeted him with a hug and helped him remove his coat. Then, covering his eyes, he led the man into the living room and showed him the surprise. Nakamoto was speechless with the impression and squeezed Taeyong's hand in a gesture of thanks. They both sat down at the table and, having a conversation, enjoyed dinner. Lee blushed a lot at the compliments of his cooking skills. However, Yuta enjoyed the Japanese dishes the most, which he missed very much.

After dinner, they sat on the couch in the living room to watch the comedy chosen by the Japanese. At first, they were separated by distance and awkward silence, but Lee took a bold step, approaching the boy and placing his head on his shoulder. It was only then that he felt Yuta relax and feeling his breath on his neck, Taeyong felt proud of himself. In the meantime, Lee played with the hair of the smaller one, until finally, their eyes met.

"Should I think about the dinner that you have prepared as a date?" Yuta asked shyly.

"Only if you want it." Taeyong smiled at him tenderly.

The Japanese's eyes were shining, staring at Taeyong intensely. His plump lips were slightly parted and his cheeks pink from drinking the wine. The boy smelled like a field of summer flowers, making Taeyong wants to enjoy it all day. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, and finally, their lips came close enough to share a kiss.

Yuta hasn't felt so good with someone for a long time. After what he had gone through, he was afraid that he would never find happiness until he met Taeyong on his way. The man was like an unattainable dream. He had a heart of gold, was understanding and patient, and made Jiseok feel good and safe with him. Despite the fear of breaking his heart again, Yuta felt that it was a good moment to give himself one more chance. Feeling how the Korean lips fit him perfectly, Yuta put his hands around Taeyong's neck, allowing him to get closer.

Taeyong tried to hold back so that his body wasn't completely overcome by lust, but it was a very difficult task when he finally was kissing the person of his dreams. The Japanese boy was very shy in his actions so Taeyong dominated their kiss. He gently touched Yuta's lips with his tongue to subtly ask him for more. When the two hot muscles met, Yuta moaned, his face blushing. On his shoulders Lee felt the boy's hands unclenching so to prevent Yuta's runaway, Taeyong grabbed him in the waist and pulled him closer.

Their kiss was passionate but slow because they wanted to enjoy each other as long as possible. They stopped only when the Korean sensed that Yuta wanted to take a breath, so they moved away. Taeyong, seeing the emotion raging in Yuta's eyes, grabbed his hand to show that their kiss meant something more.

"I know you may not be ready for this, but would you like to be my boyfriend?" Lee asked, lifting Yuta's chin.

"I don't know when I'll be ready to give you what you want." Yuta hesitated, looking away.

"I just want you and Jiseok. I don't need anything else." Lee answered and once again stole a short kiss from the Japanese. "Do you agree? I'm not perfect either, but I feel we can make it." Taeyong lovingly kissed Yuta on the forehead.

"Okay, let's try, but don't keep your hopes up. " Yuta whispered in front of the other's lips, just before joining them into another kiss.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who missed Ten? Little shit is back! YEY!

For Yuta the month passed extremely quickly, balancing between looking after my son and working in a bookstore. The boy quickly liked his new job, in which he didn't have to hurry and overexert yourself. Dealing with books allowed him to de-stress and although there were sometimes difficult clients, the Japanese had no problem with handling them. As for his relationship with Taeyong, Yuta could honestly say they were into each other. They both spent a lot of time together, supported each other in their duties, and sometimes managed to go to a date, just the two of them.

So the beginning of spring promised to be very pleasant when Yuta was returning home from work. He stopped in a cake shop for a moment, deciding to buy a piece of delicious cake for all the household members when he received a message from Ten, who messaged him for the first time in a long time. Initially, Yuta was happy, but when he read the text, he became annoyed and didn't answer his friend. Chittaphon announced that he had returned to Korea and had the audacity not to inform Yuta, who wanted to pick him up from the airport, about his plans. It wasn't until the next day and a few phone calls from Thai, that the Japanese boy answered and agreed to meet him at their favorite cafe.

The cafe was located opposite the university they both attended. It was small but cozy with several round wooden tables, white chairs and flower pots with candles on them. The bar was to the left of the entrance, where the order had to be placed. Yuta, who came ahead of time, chose americano and chocolate cake for himself, and for his friend ordered a caramel latte and cheesecake with cherries. He chose a window seat, near a tall bookcase that could be read while in a cafe. The boys used to come here regularly to study and do their homework in a good atmosphere, sipping delicious coffee.

Just as the waitress brought their order to the table, a late Chittaphon ran into the cafe waving a hand in greeting. Yuta gave him a scolding look but immediately stood up to embrace his friend who threw himself around his neck. They hugged each other for a long time, happy to be together again. The Japanese may not have spoken about it loudly, but in his heart, he missed his noisy friend a lot.

"Aww, I see you ordered my favorite cake." He said, taking a seat next to Yuta at the table.

"Don't get excited, it's just a piece of cheesecake." The man answered and they both started laughing.

Ten didn't waste a moment and immediately went on to talk about Canada. He extensively focused on every adventure he had, not sparing his friend from information with whom he kissed or flirted. Then he went on to tell about his internship, which passed all his imaginations. Thanks to the certificates obtained in Canada, he will easily be able to apply for the best jobs in Korea.

Yuta listened attentively to him, congratulating him on his successes, even if he was slightly jealous that he hadn't had the opportunity to experience such an adventure. If it wasn't for the pregnancy, Nakamoto would also go for an internship, but now it wasn't even possible for him to return to college. The Thai man noticed a change in his friend's gaze and quickly comforted him that everything was still ahead of him. Having a child didn't mean that it won't be a chance to resume studies.

"By the way, I have souvenirs for you!" Chittaphon said, reaching into his backpack, hoping that changing the subject would improve the Japanese's mood.

Yuta carefully reached into the gift bag, bearing in mind that gifts from Ten were always unusual, such as the pink dildo, which the boy bought him for his 20th birthday. He first pulled out a red beanie with the word Vancouver on the front. Next was a jar with maple syrup, a fridge magnet, fluffy socks, chocolate cookies, and dried fruits. In a separate bag, there was a gift for one more person, Jiseok. The toddler got a t-shirt with the maple leaf, shoes, a teddy bear, and a pack of lollipops from his uncle.

"You didn't have to buy so much for us." Yuta smiled, trying not to fall apart.

"I'm glad you like them." Chittaphon wiped his single tears, smirking.

Yuta had a lot to tell his friend, but not much time. Since he couldn't stay in the cafe anymore, he invited Ten to dinner and they both sat in a crowded bus after a while, arguing about the color of the socks the Thai had chosen for him. When they arrived, Chittaphon was genuinely surprised because he hadn't remembered the estate where he had bought Yuta's apartment earlier to be that nice.

"I live with my boyfriend now, so behave Tennie." The Japanese said as they rode the elevator.

"I'm sorry, with who? Somebody wanted you? " Chittaphon joked, for which he was hit on the shoulder.

The door was opened by Johnny, who was surprised to see a Japanese boy with a stranger. Yuta has never brought anyone home or mentioned friends he would like to invite. Nevertheless, the Korean let them in, looking closely at the handsome Thai who caught his eye. He was much shorter than him, but he thought they would look cute together. A child's squeal snapped him out of his thoughts, and Johnny saw Jiseok rushing through the corridor and throwing himself into the arms of the stranger.

"Hey, little buddy! I've even missed you!" Chittaphon greeted him, rocking a laughing boy in his arms.

Immediately afterward, Taeyong also appeared in the corridor, who was surprised by the noise from there. What he didn't expect was Yuta, who was standing very close to an unknown man and Johnny, who was allowing it. Noticing the dissatisfaction on the Korean's face, Yuta approached him to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. This calmed down the little jealous soul of Taeyong, but the man was still closely watching the stranger hugging his Jiseok.

"I think this is a good time to introduce you." The Japanese spoke when everyone finally went to the living room. "Ten, this is my boyfriend Taeyong." Yuta introduced the Korean, but stuttered, feeling his cheeks red. "Taeyong, this is my best friend Chittaphon." He added as the men shook hands, eyeing each other in warning, which Johnny didn't miss.

"What do you think about eating something? Sit down, we prepared a curry with Taeyong. " Suh entered, interrupting the awkward atmosphere in the room, inviting men to the table.

They ate in silence, rarely speaking, sometimes giving each other hostile glances. Taeyong analyzed each Chittaphon movement and his behavior, and Chittaphon how the Korean treated and addressed his friend, wanting to make sure that the man wouldn't hurt him. Johnny tried to save the situation, and make a loose conversation without success. Eventually, the brothers left the two friends together so that they could talk freely and went out for a walk. It was a good idea because Taeyong was irritated by the mere fact that Jiseok didn't pay him much attention, being stuck to the Thai man's leg all the time.

Taeyong being bitter and twisted gave up the elevator and ran down the stairs. He couldn't understand why such jealousy arose in him and he was ashamed to admit it. He was twenty-three years old and acted like a teenager. Only when he stood in front of Johnny, who started laughing at him, he understood how childish his behavior was.

"You wanted Yuta to trust you, but you also have to believe in him, Yong." The elder patted him on the shoulder and suggested to go to the park near their settlement.

At the same time, Yuta told his friend how it happened that he now lives with Taeyong, how they met and became a couple. He also boasted of his son, who was using Korean more and more fluently every day. Chittaphon, who watched with joy how Yuta describes his life since he met Taeyong, stated that he no longer had to worry about his future. Knowing that his best friend is in good hands, he was glad that his little role was over. Yuta deserved a bit of understanding and happiness after what happened to him, and if Lee could provide it to him, Ten didn't intend to get in their way.

They spent a good three hours gossiping and catching up, meanwhile moving to the living room carpet so that Jiseok could take advantage of his uncle's presence and force him to play with himself. Chittaphon didn't mind, because he honestly missed the boy. He helped in raising him for two years and didn't joke saying he would be the best uncle. Jiseok even cried out of happiness when he hugged the plushie polar bear. The Thai was proud of his friend and wished him the best.

Evening came and it was time to say goodbyes. Yuta held the sleepy Jiseok on his arms, waiting for Ten to put his shoes on. Just as he was about to leave, Johnny and Taeyong entered the apartment.

"Message me where you live, we will come and visit you." Said Yuta, hugging his bestie.

"At the moment I live in a hotel because I am looking for something to rent. I will write soon. Bye Bye!" Chittaphon said goodbye to everyone and left the apartment.

Johnny went to take a shower and Yuta to put his son to sleep, so Taeyong decided to go to the kitchen and see what he will need to buy tomorrow at the shop. After some time, Yuta joined him, hugging him from behind. They stood there for a while, enjoying each other's warmth until Lee suggested to watch a movie. Unable to stop thinking about his behavior, Taeyong finally spoke up and apologized to Yuta for being jealous.

"Seriously? You were jealous of Ten? He is my friend, we grew up together, he helped me raise a child and took care of me. We treat ourselves as family, but I'm dating you, you fool. " Yuta snuggled into Taeyong's neck so that the man wouldn't notice the blush on his face. Yuta was amused that Lee was jealous of his friend, but at the same time, he felt special.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." Taeyong kissed the Japanese on the forehead.

Yuta dispelled all his doubts, deciding that this was a good time to tell Taeyong about his past. It was hard for him to admit how his ex had treated him, but Lee hugged him tightly, ensuring that he was no longer alone. This also allowed him to look at Yuta's friend in a different way. Seeing how he helped his beloved, Taeyong promised himself that he would thank him when they see each other again. The story of himself was not easy to tell, but the Japanese felt relieved when he did it. Finally, he no longer had to suppress everything in his heart.

"Thank you for trusting me. It must have been hard for you for so long. I'm glad Chittaphon was with you." Taeyong whispered, wiping Yuta's tears, who couldn't stop them from falling. Recalling bad memories was painful, but necessary to close a bad past and start a new future.

"I don't know what I would do without you two." The Japanese smiled slightly, sniffing.

"You would do well because you're the bravest and strongest person I've ever know." Lee stroked his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Yuta." He whispered, and the man's eyes shined with joy.

"I think I love you too. " Yuta answered, meeting Taeyong's lips in a sweet kiss.

A few days later, Taeyong invited the Thai to dinner and it came up much better than their first meeting. Johnny even seemed to be hitting on the man who had interested him since they first met. Oddly enough, Chittaphon seemed to reciprocate his interest, which pleased Yuta, who wanted his friend to find the happiness he deserved. When most household members turned their attention to Jiseok, Lee invited Ten to the balcony to speak honestly with him.

There, the gentlemen clarified a few urgent matters and shook hands, ending theirs not even started conflict. Taeyong thanked Chittaphon for taking care of Yuta in the past, and the other joked that from now on the Japanese boy was his problem.

"Just remember one thing. You hurt him and I will break your legs." He answered, smiling broadly, and then left the balcony, leaving a shocked Taeyong on it.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update. I hope you will enjoy the new chapter! 💖

Yuta decided to use his first for a long time free weekend from work and spend it with Jiseok. He got up early in the morning to make breakfast for everyone, and then, when Jiseok woke up, prepared the boy for a trip to the park. It was a warm spring day, the sun was shining in the cloudless sky, so Yuta could pleasantly enjoy their moment together.

First, he took the boy for ice cream, which he had promised him a long time ago, and then slowly walked holding hands through the park's alleys, repeating the names of the birds and flowers they passed. Jiseok was great at learning Korean and sometimes even surprised his dad with a word that even he didn't know. Yuta, however, also tried to speak Japanese to him, wanting the boy to speak his native language as well.

After a long walk, the Japanese noticed that the boy was a little tired, so they stopped in a small cafe near the park. As it was their first outing together, Yuta decided to turn a blind eye to the whims of the child and pamper him today. Without any further thought, he ordered a waffle with fruit for the boy, and he decided on a sweet caramel latte.

It was almost noon, and the toddler, regaining energy through a sweet snack, asked his dad if he could take him to the playground. Yuta kissed the laughing child on the forehead and after paying the bill, grabbed his hand, and singing a song from their favorite fairy tale together, they headed to the playground. Yuta didn't even have time to sit on the bench, and the boy broke free to run to the sandpit.

The Japanese man brushed off the seat of sand and leaves, then sat back, taking a book he had begun to read earlier from his bag. Thanks to working in a bookstore, the boy could buy books at half the price, so they became more affordable for him now. It was not a demanding novel, just a short, uncomplicated story of a traveler who climbed the highest mountains in the world. Just in time to relax with her and dream about traveling. Yuta liked reading it very much. However, remembering that he had a child under his care, from time to time the man looked up to make sure if Jiseok was all right.

There was hardly anyone in the playground. Birds chirped in the background, the sun shone nicely and it was only the rustling of the jacket that made Yuta raise his head and break free from the reading to see that he was no longer alone. To his surprise and terror, he met the contemptuous look of a person whom he wanted to never see in his life again. The Japanese got ruffled and straightened up, moving as far as possible at the end of the park bench to keep a distance between himself and his ex. He also looked around in the hope that he would find some witnesses in case something happened, but the playground was empty.

"Don't panic Nakamoto, I won't hurt you." Hyojoon scoffed, mocking Yuta's fears.

"Stay away from me." The nervous boy hissed when he saw that the man was moving closer.

"You didn't miss me? You have always been so desperate for tenderness, you did everything so that I wouldn't leave you." He mocked the other, arousing disgust in Yuta.

"If you're done, let me leave because I don't want to look at your lousy face. " Yuta growled, closing the book and was already getting up when the Korean pulled his wrist and sat him back on the bench.

"Not so soon, cutie. Give me my money back and I'll leave you alone. Unless you want someone to be hurt." The man whispered in the smaller one's ear, pointing in the direction of his son.

"Don't even try to threaten me, you son of a bitch! I didn't take your money, and even if I did, you don't deserve anything after how you treated me." Yuta hit back.

"You shouldn't have spread your legs so willingly, then." The man mocked, but Yuta only pulled away from his grip and ran to Jiseok. He grabbed the boy in his arms to leave the park as soon as possible.

The Japanese didn't notice when he started running. Only when he couldn't catch his breath and be in a busy street, did he squat on the sidewalk, putting his son down. Jiseok eyed his dad anxiously. His little hands reached into his face to wipe away the tears that began to flow down her.

"Daddy ..." The boy looked worried, and Yuta took a few deep breaths to calm down. Then he grasped the toddler's hands and kissed them, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, I'm fine, sweetheart. We are safe." He said, hugging Jiseok's as the boy wrapped his hands around his neck.

They returned home in a hurry, Yuta constantly checking that no one was following them. When he managed to calm down a little, he called his friend to tell him about the confrontation with his ex. Ten promised to come and talk to him in the evening, but eventually, something happened at his work and he couldn't do it. Nakamoto decided to try to forget about it, deluding himself that he might not see him again.

It wasn't until a few days later that Yuta remembered how great a nuisance his ex was when he was coming home with Taeyong and they bumped into Hyojoon at a subway station. It was evening and the two men were talking about what to prepare for dinner when a mysterious man dressed all in black joined them. Nakamoto recognized him immediately and wanted to leave, but the pushy man stopped him again. Taeyong, however, didn't like it, and worried about the stranger's behavior, grabbed Yuta by the hand, and hid him behind his back.

"I see you quickly found a replacement for me. I wonder if he can satisfy you at least a little bit." Hyojoon provoked both men, but to his surprise, he received no reaction.

"Yu, is this someone you know?" Taeyong turned to the Japanese, and when he denied, he added. "Then we're out of here. It's a waste of our time for some weirdo." Lee smiled, trying to show Yuta that he was safe with him.

"In your place, you sucker, I would be careful that this fool wouldn't trick you over a child, because you will have to take care of a brat you didn't want. " Park mumbled and Taeyong was close to slapping him in the face, but Yuta stopped him.

"Come on, Tae. I don't want you to get in trouble because of him. He is not worth it. Let's just go, the train has arrived." Yuta managed to stop Taeyong at the last moment and they walked away from the insistent Park.

"Give my money back, you whore!" He shouted after them, but the men, pretending not to hear him, got into the train and shortly afterward it left the station.

Yuta didn't say a word all the way home, and Taeyong, seeing the boy shaking with nervousness, decided not to force him to talk now. He tenderly kissed his head and intertwined their fingers, assuring him that he no longer had to be afraid, for which Yuta quietly thanked him. When they got home, they found Ten, who didn't have to ask what happened to be sure that it was about Yuta's ex. Taeyong led the Japanese to the room to rest and asked Johnny to take care of Jiseok for a while. After that he turned to Chittaphon, asking him to talk in private.

They both sat on the couch in the living room and Lee told the Thai man about the meeting with the Hyojoon. Chittaphon also mentioned that Yuta met him a few days ago when he was with Jiseok in the park. Taeyong couldn't understand what Park meant when he mentioned some money and asked Chittaphon worriedly if Yuta had any debts. The Thai denied but seeing the distress of Taeyong, he told him about the past of the ex-couple.

When Yuta decided to keep the baby and broke up with Park, he thought that he would never see him again. After some time, however, Hyojoon forced him to meet and offered a large sum of money, provided that Yuta terminates the pregnancy. The boy was so angry and disappointed that he didn't even look in the envelope thrown in front of him, just got up and left the restaurant, so the Japanese couldn't take the money from Park. Evidently, the man just wanted to make his life miserable, seeing that Yuta is finally happy.

Taeyong was as angry as Ten and they both decided they need to do something about it. They devised a plan together and decided to make a case. Lee contacted his friend who was the wife of his college friend and also a lawyer. The woman, after hearing the story, immediately agreed to help them, because she once fell victim to a similar accusation.

A few days later she came to Taeyong's house to talk to Yuta. The boy was slightly scared and not entirely sure if this was a good idea, but his loved ones convinced him that this was the best option thanks to which he would free himself from the unbearable ex. In addition to Yuta, Ten and Taeyong also testified to help with the case.

Everyone was eagerly awaiting the final verdict. Ultimately, despite Park's defense, they managed to win the restraining order and compensation for persuading the boy to illegal abortion. During the case, they managed to bring a waiter working in a cafe, where the two met, who remembered that situation well. He confessed that Park personally took the envelope with him when he left the place, so Yuta couldn't.

Happy that they managed to get rid of the pushy ex, Yuta and Taeyong organized a small party in their apartment. Ten brought a lot of sweets and new cuddly toys for Jiseok, and Johnny cooked a delicious chicken stew. After dinner, they moved to the living room to watch a comedy, and Johnny with Chittaphon disappeared at the balcony when the rest weren't looking.

The excited Thai eagerly accepted the student's invitation to coffee, or rather date in his opinion. When the two returned to the room, they found the worried faces of their friends and terror in Yuta's eyes, who was holding his phone in hand.

"Yuta, hey. What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost ... " Ten got worried and came over to his friend to calm him down.

"My mother called. They are coming to Korea. My parents found out about Jiseok." The Japanese looked terrified and all Chittaphon could do was embrace him tightly and ensure that everything would be all right.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since the last update and I apologize for that. I hope you will enjoy this last chapter!

Yuta walked back and forth around the house, biting his nails nervously, fearing what would happen when his family crossed the threshold of the apartment. He knew that he was screwed up for hiding for over three years that he had dropped out of college, and got pregnant. Being shocked, having dark thoughts, he left Taeyong to prepare a dinner for them, and he focused on not losing his sanity. The next day, Lee offered to pick them up from the airport so that Yuta would have as much time as possible to control his nerves.

When the doorbell rang around the apartment, the Japanese shuddered, so Johnny went to open it. There was an awkward silence, which was broken only by Jiseok's escape from his father's lap, who, being curious, ran to see who had come home. Yuta followed him and picked the baby up in his arms, resting him on his hip. At that moment, his eyes met his mother's piercing gaze, causing the young man to lower his head.

Taeyong, who appeared next to the Japanese, invited all guests to the living room to sit at the table. Yuta, however, still stood uncertainly, not looking up. Seeing this, the Korean took the boy from him and grabbed the man's hand, leading him inside. Yuta's parents focused all attention on him, especially on the little boy Taeyong was holding now.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Nakamoto, we are pleased to welcome you to our humble home." He said, bowing low to them. They gave him a gentle bow, and Johnny took the initiative and after introducing himself, he invited them to start the dinner.

Everyone started eating awkwardly, watching each other. Yuta had trouble swallowing anything, and his hands were shaking so much that he could hardly hold the chopsticks in them. Noticing Jiseok's mumbling, Johnny decided to feed the baby while allowing the family to talk to each other. Mrs. Nakamoto put down the chopsticks and looked at her husband first and then turned to her son.

"Can you tell me why only now I found out about all of this?" The woman asked slowly and carefully, clearly trying not to raise her voice.

"I'm sorry." Yuta muttered quietly, taking a shaky breath.

"Oh, you should be sorry. I didn't raise you that way, Nakamoto Yuta. " The woman answered nervously but took her husband's hand to calm down.

"Mom ..." Yuta replied, almost like a wounded animal.

"I taught you that lying is bad. Why didn't you tell us? Have we not given you the right amount of love with your father so that you cannot trust us? How long have you been planning to lie to us? " The woman's voice twitched, but instead of anger, there was sadness in her eyes.

"I was afraid ... I was afraid that you would be angry, that I would bring you shame." The Japanese quickly wiped his tears with his hand, and Taeyong gripped his hand firmly under the table.

"Of course we would be angry! We are now, but you could still count on us! " The woman rose abruptly from the table and Yuta whimper in pain.

"Is this your child?" Yuta's father gently asked, looking tenderly at the toddler.

"Mine, papa. Taeyong helps me to bring him up." The boy closed his eyes in shame to stop crying. There was silence, and all attention was focused on him. Only when the older sister of his, Momoka, knelt in front of him to comfort him, Yuta opened his eyes again.

"Tell me how it happened." She said gently with a smile on her face and Yuta fell into her arms, as in the old days, and told his whole story from the beginning. Everyone listened intently, without interrupting until he finished. When he stopped speaking, he noticed that no one was looking at him with anger or contempt. On the contrary, his mother couldn't hold back her tears, and his father's gaze was filled with understanding. Finally, Yuta realized that his parents were not angry with him for having a child, but because he had hidden the fact from them.

The Japanese got up from the chair and walked over to his mother to cuddle into her warm and safe arms. They both sobbed, apologizing to each other. This way Taeyong could see that it's his mother that Yuta looks like the most. The conciliatory moment was interrupted by a doorbell and Chittaphon suddenly appeared in them. The Thai man noticing his friend's parents smiled awkwardly and shouted in surprise when Yuta's mother hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being with my child when I couldn't be here." The woman said gratefully.

"No problem, auntie. I promised you I would take care of him." He smiled and joined the table, where Johnny prepared an extra plate for him.

With the appearance of Taeyong's brother, Yuta's son came to the living room, who, not knowing where so many people suddenly came from, hid behind Taeyong's chair. The Korean took him on his lap and let the boy hide in his neck. It wasn't until some time later that Jiseok turned timidly toward the others, but quickly pulled his arms toward Yuta as everyone started to coo at him.

"He is so like you, Yu!" Momoka said.

„But he has his eyes after his father.” Yuta's mother frowned.

"Unfortunately yes." Yuta scratched his head awkwardly.

First, the boy was held by his grandmother, who introduced herself to him and the other strangers. Then Jiseok circled between them, quickly accepting new people after they began to devote all his attention to him. He even managed to play with Chittaphon and Momo on the carpet. Everyone was watching them tenderly when suddenly Mr. Nakamoto cleared his throat and turned to Taeyong.

"What are you going to do with Yuta's son if it's not your child?" The man asked and Yuta interrupted to stop the conversation, but Taeyong stopped him. He gently took his hand and kissed its top, then answered Mr. Nakamoto.

"Jiseok is mine. I love this child, I care for him and rise him. It doesn't matter to me that we don't have blood ties. He is the son of Yuta and now also mine. I will do everything to give him a happy childhood and life. I love him as I love Yuta and I'm not going to stop." Lee confidently looked into the man's eyes and he smiled satisfactorily.

Shortly afterward, the Japanese parents decided to return because a check-in at the hotel was waiting for them. They said goodbye to everyone, thanking for their hospitality, and promised that during the week of their stay they would visit the toddler every day to spend as much time as possible with him. Both Yuta and Taeyong had no problem with it because they saw how much their boy fell in love with playing with his grandparents. Saying goodbye at the door, Yuta promised that he would never lie to his parents again and they wished him luck in his relationship with Taeyong, causing the boy to blush.

*****

Half a year later, Taeyong and Yuta got engaged, but they decided to wait with the wedding until their lives settled down. They were currently moving to a larger apartment, which was bought with the help of the parents of both men. Chittaphon also declared that he would help in assembling furniture, but he was watching how Taeyong and Yuta do it. He sat on the table with his legs folded, planning his friend's wedding in the notebook. Although Yuta was irritated by his lack of help, he let him do what he wanted, knowing that he wanted a happy life for them.

In the meantime, when Jiseok went to kindergarten, Yuta began to think about returning to college and setting up his photo studio. Taeyong encouraged him to do so by offering that he could support their small family. Chittaphon even helped him create a studio project and they both laughed that it would be great if they could work together in it someday.

Shortly after moving out Taeyong and Yuta were invited to graduation day by Johnny. The man finally graduated from medicine and wanted his closest persons to accompany him at the end. So also appeared Chittaphon, who for the first time in centuries felt stressed, because he was going to officially stand at the doctor's side as his partner. Yuta and Taeyong made sure to mock him, but they showed him full support when he met Johnny's parents.

Taeyong and Yuta promised each other eternal love and loyalty at the beginning of the next spring. At their wedding, everyone enjoyed themselves until dawn, and their beloved kid, Jiseok, was taking the most of attention. After many troubles and hardships, the couple could finally breathe a sigh of relief and enjoy their own happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all my dear readers who have reached the end! I hope you had as much fun as I did while writing it! 🤞🤞  
> This is the official end of 'Miracles Happen', but I have a little surprise for you. By the end of the week, I'm going to update another story that will be the sequel to this story. I created it especially for those who wanted a bit more solid angst. It will be the last part of this series and will appear separately because I need to tag them properly (because I want everyone to know that it won't be a straight and flowery path hahaha). If you want to read the sequel, I invite you cordially. The title will be 'Angels Exist' :) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995989
> 
> Once again, thank you very much and I hope to see you in the future ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think about it!


End file.
